A Day In The Life
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This is just a fluffy oneshot I did to deal with my feels. I needed something after Sucker Punch and Rewind... This takes place before all the memo drama happened. It's just a day at the office, nothing big. You can't always hide your damn feelings, sometimes your PA notices. Warning: Intense dorky movie quoting. Darvey and Rachel/Mike


"Oh shit, Donna," came the words of Harvey Specter. He was standing behind his secretary on the elevator when a rather hefty looking man got in. He took up nearly all the little space and Donna had backed up. Her back went right into Harvey's hand, spilling his hot coffee all over himself.

She turned around, wide eyed and her mouth hanging open. He sighed and just looked down at himself, his white shirt and gray vest both stained. "I'm really really really really sorry," Donna immediately said, her hands flying to the general direction of his chest, but she thought best than to touch him. A moment passed where they just looked at each other and she let her hands fall.

The lift stopped and the rude man got off, not even saying a word or muttering an apology. He hobbled into the hallway and walked away, leaving Donna and Harvey alone.

Donna looked so apologetic and he could tell she felt like shit. He couldn't take _that _look; he just nodded his head and let out another sigh. "It's okay, it was an accident. Don't feel bad about it." She watched him touch his shirt, pulling it away from his stomach. "Damn, that's hot," he said under his breath. When he looked back up at Donna, he sucked in a quick breath and blinked a few times. They were so close to each other, neither had realized. "Umm," she said, humming the word a little and she took a step back. "Sorry, you know…" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she turned and pressed the button to their floor. Had he done something wrong?

Not another word was spoken as the elevator made its way to its designated floor. They got off together, walking shoulder to shoulder just as they always did. She sighed a little and hoped no one commented on his wet trousers and shirt. "I'm real sorry I backed up into you, Harvey," she told him in a soft voice, turning to look at him as he opened his office door. "Donna, shh, I said it's okay." A ghost of a smile touched his lips and she knew then, he wasn't mad. "Okay," she managed to say and she added in a little nod. Like an idiot, she just stood there in the hallway, drowning in his dark brown eyes. Then again, he didn't move either. He seemed just as lost as she was. His expression was soft and he had _that _look, that very same look he bore when he was engaged with something that he truly, honestly cared about or wanted. It made her pulse spike and her breath catch.

Louis walked by, as if on cue and inadvertently ruined the moment. "Hey guys," he piped in but he seemed to notice something was in play so he just shut his mouth. He didn't say anything else and he turned, looking really apologetic and walked off. Finally Donna cleared her throat, looking down to the carpeted floor. "Uhm," Harvey said after a beat or two. "You coming in my office or no? I wouldn't want to just stand out here. People might think something of it. People, being Louis..." He was joking but oddly enough, it was true. The redhead nodded and took the door, walking in after him.

He made his way over his desk and pulled some napkins from a drawer, dabbing at his vest and shirt. "God, Harvey," Donna began, rolling her eyes. "Men are such idiots… You know, when you do that you make the liquid seep further, you're just pushing it into the fabric." She came right over to him, taking the stack of Starbucks napkins from his hands. He just gave her an amused look. "What _are_ you doing?" he asked. She was reaching for the bottle of water he kept on his desk and she squirted the napkins. "Just shut up, would you?" Her voice didn't match the comment, it was far too loving. She leaned down a little and he caught glimpse of her necklace. It was just a simple white-gold chain with a claddagh pendant. Simple but beautiful, just like Donna.

He let her dab at his stomach with the wet napkin. "Oh," he said as he noticed what she was doing. The water was pulling out the coffee from the fabric of his shirt. He suddenly felt really stupid. Her voice broke his thoughts. "I would hate for Amy to be mad at me, she's the meanest dry cleaning-thing person I know," she said, her face close to him as she inspected a wet spot. He held his breath as he stood there, letting her mother over him. God, if anyone looked into his office… All they would see is Donna bending down in front of him and his back to the door. He let out a little laugh at the thought, which caused Donna took look up at him, curiosity in her eyes. "What?" she asked. For the first time in a great while, Harvey actually blushed. A deep red spread up his cheeks and neck, his ears burned, and he swallowed hard. "Are you blushing? Harvey Specter blushes?" Her voice was teasing and she stood back up to normal height. "Come on, what is it?" She nudged his arm and then laughed a little. He just shook his head and tried his damnedest not to roll his eyes. "Nothing."

"Well, obviously it's not _nothing_," she sparred back, her eyes moving across his features, taking in his reddened complexion. He just sighed and looked away, to the floor. He was suddenly fascinated by his old and English patterned dress shoes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smile and go back to blotting coffee off his shirt. She knew damn well what he was thinking about…

Her touch was soft and gentle, even more teasing than she could ever mean to be. He could feel his heart hammering away, ready to beat out of his chest at any moment. He prayed to God or whatever there was out there, that she couldn't feel his pulse. She chuckled a little, looking to the floor. "Okay, um," her voice came out odd sounding because she was so far away from him. She rose to her normal height again and tossed the wet napkins into the trash bin, a whole ten feet away. "Nice shot," he observed. "You should play for The Knicks. Man, they could use the help this season." She smiled over at him and took a step back, sitting on the edge of his desk. She pointed to his trousers and pursed her lips. "You can dry them yourself." Her voice was teasing and he laughed a little. "I don't bite," he said, merely kidding. He was leaning back against his windowsill, hands behind him. Still though, he didn't bother moving an inch.

"I wonder about that sometimes," she said, shoving away from his desk. With a smirk, she began to walk away from him, over to the door of his office. "I've got loads of paperwork to do," she said over her shoulder and he heard her sigh. "Good luck," he called, a little smile tugging at his lips as he watched her go.

He pulled off his tie, not even bothering to clean it off. He was too tired and it wasn't one he really cared all that much for. He tossed it onto the coffee table near his couch and he fell into his chair, his eyes coming to land on his pants. He made quick work of drying them off and just as Mike came in, he was putting on a clean tie.

He was turning off his iPod and he laughed a little. "I have come here to chew bubble gum and kick ass. And I'm all out of bubble gum." Harvey just shook his head, amusement in his eyes. He turned to look at Mike, his chin up as he pulled up his collar.

Mike raised his eyebrows, took in the drying spots on his friend's pants and his fresh tie. "I don't even wanna know," he told Harvey and put his palms up. "Really, I mean..." Harvey laughed as he knotted his tie. "It's not what you think... Donna just spilled coffee all over me this morning. Some fat bastard got on the elevator and pushed her into me." He sighed a little and fixed his collar, folding it back down again. "Oh," Mike said and smiled. "That puts my mind at ease, thank you." Harvey turned to his friend, his PA, his pain in the ass. He smirked and said, "We all go a little mad sometimes."

Mike took off his bag, laying it down on Harvey's couch. "Really?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "It's too early in the morning to be quoting Psycho." The two shared a laugh. Eventually, they settled into a comfortable silence and went on about doing their own thing. Mike sat at the couch, reading through paperwork for an ongoing case, Harvey at his desk. Mike watched as his eyes found Donna, she was at her desk, typing away. The smile on his lips told Mike everything he needed to know and he chuckled, going back to his work.

Harvey eventually got bored. He tossed a baseball back and forth from hand to hand. "What's wrong?" Mike asked and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harvey rise from his ergonomic chair. "Hmm?" Harvey looked over at the blonde, eyebrows raised. "Oh, nothing. Just been a long day, that's all." He looked down at his wrist watch to see it was nearly lunch time. "Right. So, what is it really?" Mike's voice brought Harvey's eyes to him. He smirked a little and shrugged a shoulder. "You can't handle the truth..." They laughed a little and settled into the silence, again. All you could hear was the occasional lip of some papers by Mike.

The silence was interrupted by Donna, as she came into the office, a stack of files in hand. She dropped them onto Harvey's desk and walked over to them. "Got the things you wanted on Mark Smitts." Harvey nodded, even though he wasn't paying attention. He was more occupied with the smell of her perfume and the way she walked over to him. Did her hips always swing like that? "That was what you wanted, right? I couldn't remember if it was him or that other guy…" Harvey didn't say anything and she snapped at him. "Hey you, yes you. Stop spacing out, especially at me, you veg head."

Mike put a hand over his face to suppress a laugh. For the second time today, and probably the second in his life, Harvey blushed. "You know, you really gotta stop doing that," she said, referring to his flushed cheeks. "It's not good for your reputation." Her voice was teasing, not to mention flirty.

"Shut up," he growled, his tone deep. Mike just stood there and watched the two go at it. "I'm tired, that's all. Now get out of my office before I tell you where you can put those files." Donna gave him a sweet smile, turning on her heel to leave. "See you later, Mike."

Mike just watched Harvey as he raked his hand through his hair, spiking it back. He let out a laugh and it made his friend look over at him, confusion and disdain in his expression. "I'm funny how? I mean, funny like a clown? I amuse you?" Harvey asked, trying to make his voice sound as much like Danny DeVito's as he could manage. Mike didn't bother giving him a reply, he just smiled.

A little while later, Harold wandered by and waved Mike over. "Your _best friend_ wants you," Harvey said and nodded towards the glass windows of his office. The older man tried his best to hide a smile. "What does he want? Oh, wait, he must have gotten those comic books. I thought he said he was going next week…" Mike was mostly talking to himself. He laughed at his friend's expression and a sudden wave of excitement hit him. "Frankly, my dear," Harvey began. "I don't give a damn." Mike laughed and rose from his seat on the couch, nearly running to the hallway, a huge bounce in his step. "Nerd," Harvey said under his breath, but his tone was nothing less than loving.

Harold handed Mike some classic Uncanny X-Men comics and he gave him the money for all five of them, a smile on his handsome face. The two looked over to see Harvey watching them with an eyebrow raised. He put his fingers to his forehead to form an L and after a long moment, he looked away, back down at the case file he was reading.

The rest of the day went by slowly, the two working in a companionable silence, just as they always did on slow afternoons.

"Give me a good quote," Mike said after a while, looking up at Harvey. "Something good…" He had his phone out and it was on his lap. A file rested on his other leg.

"My mama always said, life was like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're gonna get," Harvey said, a lopsided grin on his handsome face. Mike just shook his head and laughed. "No, I need something else. Something romantic, I guess. I don't know." Harvey raised an eyebrow at his friend. Mike could tell he was thinking, for there was practically smoke coming out of the man's ears. "It's for twitter," Mike told him. "Just give me a good one. Please."

Little did Harvey know, Mike and Rachel had been sub tweeting each other for the past hour.

Harvey nodded his head, laughing a little. "Okay, fine…" He thought for a long moment before he smiled. "I gave her my heart and she gave me a pen." Mike chuckled, each of his hands touching his knees. "Out of everything you could have said, you quoted John Cusack? Sounds like a secretary reference to me…" They both seemed to look over at Donna simultaneously. "What?" Harvey finally said, disdain in his voice. "No. What are you saying? No, I don't…" Mike nodded to shut the man up, his lips pursing to hide a smile. He was so in love with a certain Miss Paulsen, it wasn't even funny.

"Well, anyways, I'm outta here," Mike said and got up. "I have to go help Rachel and Harold. The dork bought a new television set and it can't even be moved by two people. It must be a monster…" Harvey didn't comment on the fact that it was _Rachel_ he was going to help, he just nodded and smiled. "See ya. Get that report to me by tomorrow, please, I need to give it to Louis." Mike just nodded and grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna read it over tonight when I get home. Don't worry about it." Harvey watched him walk off. It was late and the main lights on their floor were out. Even in the dim light, he could see Mike laugh at something Rachel said to him. The two walked to the elevator together, shoulders brushing. He just sat at his desk, his cheek resting on a fist. He was almost envious of Mike, for what he and Rachel had, but then he remembered he had Donna.

He was knocked from his thoughts when, as if called upon by mere thought, Donna came sweeping in. "I'm heading out for the night, Harv. Here's the other stuff you wanted." She came over and put some manila folders and stapled papers down on his desk. "Thanks," he told her, his eyes moving from the case folders to her hand, and up to her. She smiled and turned away to leave.

He watched her go, his heart lodging in his throat as he watched her hips swayed with each step her took. Her firey red hair flowed off her shoulders and still managed curled a little. The little pinstriped jacket she was wearing didn't do her figure justice. He liked that she often wore clothes that were comfortable as opposed to showy. It was a testament to her personality. She was real, not just one of the millions of fake and make-upy girls that were on this earth. No, she was certainly original… And, he liked her body. He always had, it was no secret. He'd even told her one more than one occasion.

"Night," he said just as she reached for the door handle. She looked over at him and he swiveled his chair so he could properly look in her direction. "Good night," she replied with a smile, and then left his office.

Harvey stayed a little while longer and finished up some work, then he decided to call it quits. With a sigh, he got up and threw his jacket on. It was a long and quiet walk to his car downstairs. Ray was away on vacation and anyways, he liked the drive. Being behind the wheel of his Mustang always quieted his nerves at night. He tossed his briefcase into the car and got in, closing the door behind him.

He jumped a little when he got a text message and began rummaging through his coat pocket and at the same time, he reached over to close the car door. When he found his phone, he read the message. It was from Mike and he couldn't help but chuckle.

_Donna said she was staying in tonight… Just thought you might care. She told me she was in the mood for her pink bunny pijamaas and a good Bogart movie. You should go over there, I know you wanna. May the force be with you. -MS_

He turned on the car and his radio began to play. Pink Floyd filtered through his good sound system and Have A Cigar began. It only made him smile wider, before he put the car in reverse and backed out of his spot, to drive off towards Donna's place. "I'm in the mood for some Bogie films," he said aloud and nodded as he drove. Yes, tonight would be a good night…


End file.
